Bendy and the Ink Machine Mistake (Redo)
by OcStoryGirl2
Summary: A little girl related to Joey Drew, creator of Bendy the Devil and Silly Vision Studios, came back to the studio after witnessing a terrifying episode that Bendy had aired to get Joeys friend who also worked at Silly Vision to come back so he could get revenge. He did not expect Mia Evergreen to come to the studio instead!
1. chapter 1

I started my day like every other day, I got up, I took a shower, and I made myself a good breakfast! Today's breakfast consisted of Strawberry Banana yogurt with granola and berries in it with a glass of pulp free orange juice. I sat down on my couch to watch some netflix I found this really cute show that I like to watch now. I flipped through to find it and on my surfing spree I saw Bendy and Boris! I remembered that show since I was little. My uncle Henry use to work at the animation studio where they made Bendy. Actually my uncle DID make Bendy and Boris show with his childhood friend Joey Drew. I selected it and started to search for the episodes but..There was only one. And it said The Creator Lied to Us I selected the episode and I was instantly horrified at what I saw. Boris was strapped to an operating table. His chest was cut wide open, his heart and organs were torn out.

"Boris...What happened to you?! Oh my gosh...I should go and check out that place. Maybe there are some vandalizers on the property." I murmured to myself. I turned off the episode and put my shoes on after getting dressed in a black tank-top, bell bottom jeans (Because I like those kind) and I put my hair up in a ponytail with a black hairband. I slipped my black sneakers on, grabbed my keys and ran out the door. I got into my black Jaguar S-Type, I started it and drove to the Animation studio. I got lost a few times as I tried to remember where it was. I finally got it right and I pulled up to the old studio. It was in shambles and had graffiti on it. I remembered where the key was because everyday after school I would be dropped off here. I would wait inside for my uncle to get there. I lifted up a rock that was painted to look like Bendy's head. There under the rock was the old rusty key.

I picked up the key and placed it into the lock unlocking it. I pushed the door open with a slow creek. I walked in and the door closed behind me. I didn't pay it too much attention because that always happened. It's like one of those automatic doors that close without a person to close it. I walked down the hall and looked at the posters.

"I missed this place...I missed all of the memories. I miss my uncle most of all.." I looked on in sadness but soon it was replaced with joy. I spotted a very old and dirty Bendy the Demon doll sitting on a chair. I rushed over and picked it up hugging it.

"I guess I left it here the last time I was here.." I murmured happily as I looked at the desk it was setting next to, a drawing of Bendy was on it as well as a small sticky note that said NO. I was confused as to why it said no. Bendy was already a character. I walked down the hall and remembered that there was an Ink Machine just down the hall. I was always curious about it. I walked by a room and I was horrified at what I saw. Boris strapped onto an operation table. His chest cut open just like in that one episode. I walked over to him as my eyes teared up. I stood close to him as I cried..But I was puzzled, why did he have human organs? He was only but a cartoon! My thoughts instantly vanished as Boris sprung to life and grabbed my arm. I screamed in shock and attempted to pull away.

"Don't worry, Mia...I'll fix you..Just like he fixed ME!" He gargled out as a disgusting black liquid spilled out of his mouth. I screamed and tried to run away. Boris tore off the straps that were holding him down and walked towards me. I bolted out of the room screaming and crying.

"No no no no! He..He's suppose to be a cartoon! What is happening!!!!" I screamed and tried to open the EXIT door. Boris soon caught up and gargled at me, the black liquid spilling from his mouth and cut open body. He kept getting closer and closer. I curled up at the base of the door as I cried. Suddenly a small figure showed up behind Boris.

"Boris...It's not nice to scare guests like that leave her be! The old man did this to you not her. The innocent don't deserve to die to the same fate you had." the figure spoke. The figure had a big cheery smile, and I recognized the smile from the posters. It was Bendy that cheerful demon! I was relieved when Boris let got of me and looked at Bendy. He had no expression due to his mouth always hanging open and his eyes in the shape of "X"s.

"Bendy...Why are you protecting her…? She is related to one of our creators…" He gargled at the small demon. Bendy looked at Boris in sadness. I was extremely confused on what has happened. Bendy walked past Boris, towards me and he studied me.

"She did not create us. And she means no harm. She doesn't deserve your cruel punishment, Boris…" Bendy scoffed and grabbed my arm dragging me away from the insanely scary wolf. I just stared blankly at the little demon, I didn't dare look back to see that creature. While I wasn't watching, Boris got back into position on his operation bed and just lied there. I was bored so I struck up a conversation.

"So...You know my uncle right..?" I spoke up but I was still really nervous.

"Yeah..Henry is it? He helped to create me and Boris. I actually sent your uncle a letter to meet us here..We have unfinished business to take care of. He brought us to life and left us to rot in this awful place." He responded with a cold tone. This little demon wasn't like the cheery one I used to watch when my uncle brought me here..

"How..Are you two alive? I mean how does Boris have ribs and human organs? Do you have the same too?" I quipped up curiously. Bendy flinched and looked away. It seems my subject was a little too sensitive for him.

"We were once humans..The Sillyvision owner took two humans, killed them and used his ink machine to cover our bodies in ink. Creating me and Boris. The ink hides our decaying bodies..Like a 3D printer basically except he already had a base. Then there is a hardened layer of ink that is used as a small cocoon of protection." Bendy explained in a happy and cheerful voice like always. This subject was dark and should not have been addressed in such a happy way. Bendy started to hum a song quietly as we walked through a room.

"Well hiya Bendy-Boo~! What ya got there? A toy?" a voice said enthusiastically. It sounded like a female I groaned. 'Great more cartoon freaks!' A female cartoon skipped out of the dark and grinned.

"I can help you dissect it if you want~" She offered. She got a reply she hoped she would have never gotten. Bendy looked annoyed.

"This is a new friend, Angel. Go back to your shadows and leave us be!." He growled and kept walking. Once we were out of the room we heard a scream of anger from the character named Angel. I looked at Bendy who was his normal cheery self. With a hint of sadistic in his eyes. I decided not to say anything. We came into a room with a small bed that had a small Bendy the Demon doll. On the opposite wall was a desk that had a pack of sharpened pencils, a pack of erasers, a pencil sharpener, and a pack of blank paper. I spotted an area of the wall that seemed out of place and I walked over to it while Bendy was busy with fixing the bed. I pulled over the wall section and there was a small fridge there. I tilted my head.

"Did..Someone else live here?" I asked and looked to Bendy.

"Ah yes the Sillyvision owner Joey Drew lived in here..He's uh..Gone now though so don't worry! And since you are a human You will need food and water right? Right! So I will go out and get food with the money from the company! We have made a lot of money from our cartoons back then." he said proudly.

"Oh I know! I was a huge fan of your cartoon! I was sad it was discontinued." I replied and frowned. Bendy nodded in pride and left me to myself. I sat at the desk and decided to draw something. I laughed at an idea that popped into my head and I grabbed a pencil. I started to doodle a little comic of me as a character with Bendy and Boris. I giggled at how cute I made her. I shaded her in with a pencil and drew a small rose on her one ear. She was a cat! I love cats. She had a unique personality.


	2. Two

By morning I got up, I forgot where I was so I sat there thinking and trying to remember everything that happened. I laughed out loud when I remembered Bendy. I thought it was a silly dream because a cartoon character could never come alive! I got up off the bed and walked over to the drawing desk and saw that my drawing was gone!

"I wonder where I put it..I could have sworn it was right there!" I mumbled to myself and opened the door. The whole stairwell was flooded with ink. I groaned and closed the door flopping onto the bed. I waited and waited and waited for him to get back. I looked in the fridge and there were all different kinds of snacks in the mini fridge. I pulled out a pack of chips and ate some as I sat at the drawing desk.

"I wonder what I should draw…" I tapped my chin with my pencil. And thought long and hard, but a door opened up and Bendy walked through. I perked up and looked at him. He was grinning happily and he had a blindfold.

"Ah! Mia, you are finally up. I have a surprise for you. Put this on and come with me!" He said happily tossing me the blindfold. There was some ink on it but that was ok. I tied it around my head and reached for his hand. I found it and we started to walk. I almost slipped once or twice on our way to the room. We walked into a room and halted. Bendy pulled off my blindfold and in front of me was a cut out cardboard standee of my drawing. I looked at Bendy and grinned.

"Oh thank you Bendy! That was very sweet. I wondered where my drawing went." I hugged him and walked around it nodding my head in approval. Unknown to us, in the dark was a figure. Alice was standing there plotting her evil plan. She disappeared and waited till Mia was alone. Me and Bendy took the cut out to the bedroom I was staying in and we propped it up in the corner. Bendy left, saying he would be back shortly. Alice took that as her opportunity to strike. She slipped in and closed the door. I turned to look at her and smiled. She grimaced at me and pulled out a scalpel.

"Alice? What are you doing?" I asked and tilted my head as my eyes showed all of my fear. She stalked towards me slowly.

"This is for what your uncle's best friend did to Boris! And this is for you taking Bendy!!" she yelled and jumped on top of me. I attempted to push her off but she wouldn't budge. She started to end my life. As Bendy came back from hearing all of the screaming he opened the door to see blood on the floor and Alice holding a scalpel. He glared at her and rushed at her.

"What have you done?! Get out now!" he hissed and rushed past her to collect my body. With that he ran as fast as he could and laid me in the ink puddle below the faucet of the Ink machine. He turned it on and watched worriedly as the ink flowed over my body. Alice came running in with Boris not too far behind.

"Bendy what are you doing? Leave her to die! She deserves this!" Alice said sternly. Boris came closer and looked over at Alice. The ink machine started to act up and ink splattered onto Boris. The ink patched up his body and renewed him. Angel stared in astonishment and glared at Bendy. Boris ran to Bendy and hugged him.

"Woohoo!!! I'm not a hideous creature anymore Bendy!" Boris cried out in joy as he embraced his friend. Bendy wasn't able to reply as the ink on the ground began to bubble up. Boris, Bendy and Angel all looked over at it. Out came two hands from the ink. A body pulled itself up, it was Mia but she was different. Her eyes were black and pie slice shaped. She had a long black inky tail, black inky ears and a black inky flower. On her body was black shoes, and a black polkadot dress. Bendy and Boris stared at her as Alice started to growl with anger.

"That's not fair! Your suppose to be dead!!" she yelled in rage. She slipped into the darkness in a fit of rage. I stood there staring at my hands as I cried ink. Bendy and Boris came over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Aren't you happy? You are one of us now!" Bendy said happily. He watched me carefully.

"Bendy...How will I be able to go outside…? They will all run away from me…" I whimpered sadly.


	3. Three

I woke up but I did not move. I sat on the bed and cried ink tears. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. In came Bendy and Boris, but they stopped in their tracks as they stared at me. I looked at them as I cried.

"What..? What are you looking at?" I sobbed and turned away. Bendy stepped closer to me.

"Mia..You're a human again! How did you do it?" he replied in a surprised tone. I took a second to look at myself. I was a human again but my tears were still ink. I got up quickly and looked in a mirror. I smiled and looked at them.

"I..I can go outside now!" I said happily and rushed past them. I realized the stairwell was no longer full of ink so I pushed right through the door. I ran to the exit door and opened it stepping outside. Having my leg healed over the time I was trapped inside made this all the more enjoyable. Bendy and Boris stood just inside the door as they looked at me in sadness. I grinned at them.

"Don't worry guys! I will find some artists who will make you into a cartoon again! I promise I will be back!" I said and ran off down the road. Bendy and Boris turned away and stalked back inside. Bendy's heart was heavy with sadness. He didn't want Mia to leave. He wanted Mia to live with him and be happy, he wanted Mia to become his cartoon sweetheart and live together like a family would. They waited and waited until they heard a knock on the door. Bendy opened it, only to see a grinning Mia with a few people behind her.

"Come inside guys. This is Bendy and that is Boris! We need your help to make us into a cartoon again! You will get a lot of money plus this show was passed down to me. Joey had no children so I was the only closest thing he had to his own child." I said and lead them inside. I pointed Bendy and Boris out to them. I closed the door behind them and lead them to the drawing board. The artist nodded in agreement as they spoke quietly.

"But who will be the manager of this place?" the artist said and looked at me with question. I tapped my chin and shrugged.

"Well it might as well be me. After all my uncle was one of the original creators! There are some character sheets lying around if you need them." I said and turned to Bendy as the artists got to work.

"Do you think you can clear out some rooms for these guys? Maybe get some more beds and mini fridges. They will need somewhere to sleep! Also I found out that I am not entirely human. When I left I started to think about you guys and how it was being a cartoon and..I turned back into my ink form. So I guess I can leave when I want, but I will still live here. So I will be going home and packing all of my stuff!" I said and ran out the door so Bendy never even got a chance to reply. He smiled and sat on a chair as he sighed happily. Maybe his dream can come true. Bendy couldn't deny it, he fell in love with the human. Maybe it was because he actually never really knew a girl besides Alice, but she's a psycho so she doesn't really count. Bendy walked to the rooms clearing them out for their new guests.

'How did she even get these people to join us..without them being scared?' Bendy thought to himself as he cleared away the junk. His thoughts kept pestering him as he worked, footsteps down the hall could be heard. Alice came in with a cup of ink.

"Here ya go Bendy~ A nice cup of ink. You've been working so hard for that Ink Machine mistake." the angel sneered at him but in a quick second she returned to her cheerful self. 'Yeah she's a nut..' Bendy thought annoyedly. Bendy turned to her with a forced smile.

"Why of course! Thank you, dear. But..Don't ever call her a mistake again! It's like you're calling US a mistake as well. And I don't take too kindly to bullying." he hissed and continued his little lesson he is setting for his 'Angel'. "Now before you say anything else..I do not want ink. I don't want anything from you! You hear me? You're not an Angel..If anything you're just a shadow of what your human form used to be. Now do us a favor and help clear some rooms, will ya'?" He huffed and turned back to his cleaning. Angel glared at him and smashed the cup in her hands out of rage.

"Well there you go, my darling demon. Another mess you should clean up!" she hissed and stalked away into the hall. After she had left a concerned Boris walked in with an eyebrow quirked in questioning. Boris didn't like when Alice was angry. In fact he felt a small amount of hope that she would stop chasing Bendy and notice the wolf she's been ignoring.

"Heya Bendy! Whats up with Alice?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"We had an argument. That's all buddy! Don't worry. Can you help me clear out one more room? We are going back on air! Mia got some animators and artists to help us out." Bendy said smiling reassuringly. Boris didn't know whether to believe him or not about the whole 'Back on air' thing.

"Bendy..Are you feeling okay? I'm sure humans would be terrified of us! Why would they want to work with us?" Boris said disbelievingly. Bendy just turned away and continued to clean.

"I was thinking the same thing, Bud. But..They are here, aren't they?" Bendy asked and cleared away the last bit of ink on the floor that was from the smashed glass Alice had. Bendy turned to look at Boris only to see a terrified look on his face.

"B-Bendy..What if they abuse us like Joey Drew did? I don't want to k-kill anyone anymore...Please what are we gonna do?!" Boris panicked. Bendy's eyes widened then he shook his head smiling as a small backflash of a small girl in a sundress sat in front of the silver screen in the episode testing room. The little girl looked at the screen longingly and determinedly.

"Don't worry Bendy! I'll always love your show. I will continue to watch you..Daddy said that if a cartoon is forgotten, it disappears! I don't want you to disappear!! I love you Bendy." The little girl said sadly. A man came in and raised a brow at her.

"Mia-Boo are you alright?" he said then he saw the screen and sighed. "Ah yes..The last episode, I see you heard that the show is ending. Just don't forget about them and it will all be fine!" her uncle said happily trying to reassure her. The girl sniffled and grabbed her uncle's hand as they left without another glance at SillyVision. Bendy watched his creator and the little girl he was so attached to just leave his life. Ending his flashback he sighed and looked at Bendy sternly.

"Mia would never allow them to harm us, Boris. Mia will take care of us now. Don't worry at all!" Bendy said smiling gently at his big buddy. They walked out of the room to start on the last one. As they were finishing up one of the artists came in and looked around.

"Wow! Nice job boys, but Mia is back and she brought all of her stuff so now we are gonna go get our things. And don't worry at all we will give your cartoon the respect it deserved." the artists said and turned to walk out. As he left I came in with a box and grinned.

"I found my old Bendy and Boris collections! I loved the show so much I kept the doll on my bed!" I said remembering my childhood. I saw Bendy smirk and I looked at him suspiciously.

"What's with that smile? What did you do?" I asked slowly making sure that I was gonna say what I meant to say. Bendy looked away innocently and whistled.

"Oh..I dont know. Maybe because only I had a doll..So you admitted that you sleep with a doll of me!" he grinned triumphantly as his words triggered in my head. I blushed darkly as I turned my head away as I huffed.

"Yeah okay you caught me. Big deal! But it was the only way I wouldn't forget you.." I whispered sadly as I remembered what my uncle told me that day.

"Well anyway we have the rooms set up. Now to get you and the artists settled in!" Bendy said happily and forgot Boris was even there. Bendy and I walked out of the room with my box and we started to unload everything into my room. It took a long and excruciating time to get it all in there. Then when the artists got back they unloaded all of their stuff into the rooms they chose. As it was close to bedtime I lay on my bed thinking about Bendy and how this whole ordeal happened. I felt an odd tingling in my body as I fell asleep, knowing what it was, I had found a book in the room with all of the pedestals. The book was called "The Illusion of Living" and I had found a small scribble in the back that made some sort of drink. I made it, and drank it. But I added a little something into it. I know it would not be safe to drink ink but I added it anyway. The scribble in the book mentioned that I could possibly turn into a living permanent cartoon character like Bendy and Boris!


	4. Four

I had no idea the process of becoming a permanent character would be so painful! I woke up in the middle of the night screaming in pain. The artists, Bendy, Boris and the last to arrive was Alice who looked just as terrified as everyone else, but for a completely different reason. I was lying on the floor in an inky puddle, I had fallen off my bed and I no longer looked like a human. I looked surprisingly like a cartoon character. My height had gone down a good few inches so I was no bigger than Bendy. I had a red skirt, red shoes, pink inky eyes, a pink flower, cat ears and a long puffy cat tail. I had been curled into a ball as I screamed.

"What is happening to me?! It hurts so much! Bendy help me please!!" I screamed as I cried. Bendy ran over to me with a terrifying look in his eyes. He didn't know what to do, he acted quickly and dumped the bucket of ink that he had cleaned up from the room onto my form. I stopped moving and screaming, as everything went black. I awoke in my bed, my floor was clean. Bendy and everyone else stood over me worriedly.

"What were you thinking? Did you want to die like your uncle?! You scared the absolute crap out of me!!!" Bendy yelled as he cries big ink tears. Boris was hugging Bendys shoulders as he cries. Alice didn't seem to even care. The artists and illustrators were worried and some were even tapping their feet nervously. I sighed happily then looked troubled as I realized what Bendy said.

"Excuse me..? Did you just say my uncle died like this?" I blinked as my eyes clouded over. Bendy put his head down as he sighed.

"Your uncle tried to become a character like us! That is why he tore Boris apart..to try and figure out how it worked on us so well! We use the bodies of two of your uncles colleagues. Sam also tried, and well..I might have killed him. He was too clingy. But that scribble in the book..I know you found it! I know..I watched him write it and I saw you create it! But you found his flaw i guess. It needed ink, what Boris and I were made of. Mia you are a genius, but you gave everything up to be like me..Why?" Bendy said with a mixture of feelings, sadness, excitement, and confusion flashed across his inky eyes as he stared into my pink eyes.

I didn't know how to respond so I just stayed quiet, I wanted to say it was because I wanted to be the one thing I looked up to the most. I did it so that I could also be cartoon famous with Bendy and to live an eternity with him. He knew he wouldn't get an answer out of her right now, so he just sighed and shooed everyone else out. He grabbed a clipboard and an ink pen. He started to jot down some words as he watched me from time to time.

"I am going to record how this is effecting you. I will be staying with you over night and throughout the day for a whole week to see how you do. Then I will be back to repeat my process in another month." he said wearing a sun visor like he was going to play tennis. I rolled my eyes and let him be.

"You are acting like a Doctor..Oh! What a wonderful idea for an episode of the cartoon. Soon you could be as popular as Mickey Mouse." I said tapping my chin as I looked at Bendy. I leaned over to my nightstand and pulled out a little book and a mechanical pencil and started to write down the episode idea, I even labeled it as "The Doctor Mishap." In the episode she planned out that Bendy and Boris would both be acting like Doctors until Alice the Angel steals the supplies and then uses them to distract the two so she can commit the jealous girlfriend act for Bendy. Bendy scribbled down another line of words as he watched me.

"What are you writing, Bendy?" I asked raising a brow at the little demon sitting next to me. He brushed the question off and added a few more words and I huffed, crossing my arms. I yawned and rolled over onto my side and fell asleep. I assumed Bendy did as well since I felt a heavy indent on the bed indicating I was not the only one on the bed. The next morning I woke up and got out of bed being careful not to wake up Bendy. I walked out into the kitchen we had fixed up and started on making the illustrators and artists some breakfast. I made eggs, bacon and pancakes with a side of applesauce. Everyone came out as I set the table. It seemed Bendy and Boris liked to eat for the fun of it so I whipped something together for them as well. Boris really likes the Bacon Soup that Bendy's company used to sell. It doesn't taste very good to me, so I think I will upgrade it. I mean we are in the 2000's now! No longer back in 1000's. After everyone was finished we all sat down in the animation studio and I showed them the ideas I had. The animators and artists got to work on the episode as well as some art work for the new rerun of the show. I sat down on a chair and opened an Ipad that we bought with the funds of this place. How they still got business I will never know.

I found a new game they had created it was called "Cuphead and Mugman." It looked old fashioned but cute! I liked the one called Cuphead, I wanted to figure out how to get them into the show without the owner suing us. I decided to just go and search for the owner of the cute game and asked if we could use them. The credit would go to the creator of course! I could never take credit for something I didn't do. I am the director though I suppose. The episode was finished with in a day as I tried to contact who ever ran the disney channel. It was difficult but I did it! I had gotten in contact and they want to see the first episode. I couldn't believe I was reviving the cartoon I had always loved as a child. After the day was over and the schedule for meeting with the producers of Disney Channel I retreated to my bedroom and lied down. I started to think on where Alice was, no one has seen her the whole day! I know I shouldn't be worried for her since she tried to kill me but she was one of the stars in the cartoon. I groaned and sat up pulling my legs over the side of the bed and standing up.

I walked out my bedroom door, and down the hall to where I last saw her. It was an elevator that lead down to another floor. I heard a ding as I realized the elevator was in use at the moment. I hid behind a Bendy cutout, I have no idea why we even kept them, they were falling apart! The elevator door opened and my attention snapped back to reality as I watched a figure move out of the elevator. I was short, had a crescent shape on the top of its head, and it was wearing a tutu! It was Bendy, of all people I wouldn't have expected him to be here. He walked past me as I was knocked unconscious from behind...


	5. Five

A nightmare come true.

I woke up to two voices in the room, a female voice and a male voice. Both very familiar. I played it off as if I were asleep as I listened in on their conversation. I wanted to keep my mouth from gasping in shock, it was Bendy and Alice!

"What do we do?! She's going to think so poorly of me after this!" Bendy panicked as her looked down at my inky body. Alice scoffed in annoyance.

"Proves her right for snooping around! I'll take care of her, and don't worry I won't hurt your precious princess.." she grumbled reassuring Bendy that I would remain unharmed. I didn't believe one bit of it. Bendy left unwillingly and Alice set to work.

"Silly Demon, I won't hurt her. She'll hurt herself!" she cackled like a witch and pulled out a syringe. She injected the liquid into me, why I was laying still was a mystery to me. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. Alice pulled out the syringe as the liquid took hold of my body, my ink started to melt and puddle on the table. She left me on the table as she cackled and destroyed all evidence of what she did to me. My body morphed and reshaped with ink. I looked the same just with more ink. My mind was drifting but soon snapped back as I heard a voice in my head.

"Kill them! Kill them all! He was with her, he doesn't love you! Kill them all!!" the voice screamed in a demonic tone. My eyes shot open, I was back in my bed. I sat up and rubbed my head, my eyes were pounding in pain.

"What..Happened?" I groaned and looked around, almost falling back from looking so fast. I heard rustling next to me. My eyes shot down to the side of my bed, Bendy was waking up. He sat up and looked around rubbing his eyes. He then turned his eyesight onto me and smiled worriedly.

"You're awake! Oh thank the gods, I was so scared. Uh...B-Boris said he found you in the hallway behind a cutout. There was a pipe next to you, it looked like it fell off the pipeline in the ceiling." Bendy stammered and looked the the left, where the door was. I narrowed my eyes and felt something rise up in me. It was anger, jealousy, and sadness. My inky black eyes flashed from black to red and back to pink. I sat up and winced a bit, I stared him in the face when he turned back.

"Where were you last night..?" I asked in a monotone voice, it was unusual, it caught Bendy off guard.

"W-What? I was in my room..Why?" he asked, gulping from being nervous. Ink droplets started to bead on his face, he was scared right now.

"You came out of the elevator..In a tutu!" I yelled in his face just as Alice and Boris stepped in. Boris dropped his tray, he had brought me a tea kettle that was steaming and a little tea cup. Alice glared at me and mouthed to me to shut my out. I jumped out of my bed and stalked towards her, she backed away.

"You were with him..You knocked me unconscious! You two were on another floor of the building..I just know you were! What were you doing?" I hissed in anger as my eyes started to coat over with a red tint. Alice grinned, but it quickly changed to a face of fear.

"What's wrong with you?! I accepted your relationship with Bendy! How could you accuse us of something?" she played out the words in a dramatic tone. Bendy got up and put a hand on my shoulder, I spun around and knocked him into the wall.

"You are both lying!! Why would you do this to me? I thought you loved me, Bendy!" I screamed and ran out of the room, I ran to the elevator. My ink started to melt, as it left ink puddles from every step I took. Bendy ran out holding his arm to the side of his body as he looked at me with a pained expression. Boris and Alice came out to watch me. I glared at her as I stepped into the elevator and ripped the wires out of the elevator causing it to drop down to the lowest floor. Bendy yelled and ran to the elevator as it dropped. He watched in terror as it fell, Boris realized where I had went and started shaking his head.

"No! Sam is down there! She's going to be tortured! Someone do something!!" Boris yelled and ran to stop Bendy from jumping down after the elevator. A loud crash was heard as the elevator crashed to the floor causing a crater. I crawled out and coughed from the smoke. I curled up and layed there crying silently


End file.
